Jirobo
Introduction Jirōbō was a shinobi of Otogakure and a member of the Sound Four. Personality History (Naruto Manga) Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sound Ninja 4, Orochimaru's elite ninja, Jirobo is a powerful Shinobi, according to Orochimaru, he was the physically strongest member of the Sound Four but the weakest overall. According to the other members of the group, nevertheless, he was a formidable opponent. As shown as he was able to overwhelm S-Class Wizard Lyon Vastia and Squad 10 Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, during the first battle of Hargeon and able to fight on par with Cyborg Franky of the Straw Hat Pirates, during the second battle. Chakra and Physical Abilities Arhat Fist This style of combat focuses on simple physical attacks such as palm strikes, shoulder thrusts, knee strikes, and punches augmented with Jirōbō's incredible strength. Jirōbō can easily defeat an opponent with one or two blows. The strength of his attacks is greatly increased when his cursed seal is active. * Crumbling Palm: Jirōbō strikes his opponent with a forward palm thrust. The attack was strong enough to destroy Lyon Vastia Ice Make Snow Tiger. ** Crumbling Palm: Secret Technique: Earthshaking Fist: ** Crumbling Palm Secret Technique: Rockslide Charge: * Rock Attack: Jirōbō punches his opponent. ** Twin Rock Attack * Rising Knee: Jirōbō strikes his opponent with an upward thrust of his knee. * Rising Elbow * Shatter Palm * Crushing Knee Ninjutsu Chakra Absorption Jutsu One of Jirōbō's abilities was that he could drain chakra from his enemies through simple physical contact or his earth structures. As he was almost always hungry, he could get the same energy from absorbing opponents' chakra that one would get from food. Nature Transformation Jirōbō specialised in Earth Release techniques to compliment his physical prowess, such as throwing large chunks of earth or forming a defensive earth wall. He can also form a prison of earth to drain his opponent's chakra. Earth Style Ninjutsu * Earth Style: Sphere of Graves: Using his impressive strength with chakra, Jirōbō lifts up a giant mass of earth from the ground to throw it at his target. Its enough to cover an area with its shadow and heavy enough to flatten anything in its path. * Earth Style: Earthquake Slam: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave. * Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison: His technique traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth which is almost instantaneously able to reform, even after Kiba hit it with his Passing Fang. Jirōbō was able to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside, something he enjoyed greatly. However, Jirōbō's chakra was not evenly distributed throughout the dome. Near the back, relative to him, his chakra was much weaker, making the dome weaker in that spot. * Earth Style: Earth Pillar Jutsu * Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu * Earth Style: Earth Fist Jutsu: * Earth Style: Great Fissure Jutsu * Earth Clone: * Earth Style: Mud Wall: The user converts chakra in their body into an earthen material that they spit from their mouth; the more skilled the user, the greater the volume of earth than can be created. The earth quickly piles up into a defensive wall, blocking incoming attacks. Although the muddy material is solid on its own, it is further fortified with a coat of chakra, making it more resistant to fire and water than it would otherwise be * Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu: By encasing their arm in rock, the user can deal a powerful hardened punch against an opponent while being protected from direct contact with their target. If necessary, the weight of the rock can be increased to further increase the punch's destructive power. * Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu: This technique changes earth into fine sand by channelling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. It also appears that after digging, the ground can be returned to its original state, leaving no trace of where the user entered the earth. * Mud Clone: Cooperation Ninjutsu Cursed Seal As one of Orochimaru's closest and most powerful warriors, Jirōbō was branded with a cursed seal. When active in Level 1, it spread across his entire body in a chain of triangle-like markings and his physical strength was increased. When in Level 2 Cursed Seal form, his body would undergo a more dramatic change: his mohawk grew into a long spiky mane that reached his shoulders, his skin turned into brownish-reddish colour, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae and he had various warts all over his body — especially on his face, shoulders and forehead. In this state, his physical strength was increased ten-fold. Trivia Category:Hidden Sound Category:Shinobi Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Sound Four Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Resurrected Category:Shapeshifting Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World